Airplanes
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Shooting stars are so rare. Gabriella needs a wish right now. SongFic. Troyella. Chaylor.


_This was written in about half an hour, so there will be mistakes and things and I'm sorry, I just really wanted to get this up! My other stories will be updated soon, I'm very sorry for the delay on those. My keydrive is with my teacher currently, and that was everything on it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the song or the characters.  
_

As Gabriella Montez stared out the window of her penthouse apartment, her eyes rested on the busy traffic that was moving along the roads hundreds of metres below her. The busy city traffic floating to her ears, wrapping her in the sounds that she had grown to love and view as part of her home. Picking up a jersey and a pair of sunglasses, even though it was night-time, she left the apartment, locking the door behind her. Someone down the hallway began moving quickly toward her, and she ignored it, knowing that it was Darrin Smith, her personal body-guard who followed her as a silent shadow. She took the stairs, walking down them with ease, her hair rustling with every turn she took. The staff who were taking the stairs all moved out of her way, nodding at her and keeping their eyes downcast, making way for their most important guest.

She walked through the lobby and onto the street. The first thing she saw was a group of girls and boys across the street, all huddling together and laughing. The girls were tottering on high heeled shoes, their hands pulling nervously at the hems of their very short skirts. She guessed they were going clubbing by their outfits, and by the nervous way the girls were smiling, it was their first time. A ghost of a smile crossed her face as she remembered the first time she was eighteen. Her friends had brought her a sparkly silver dress and dolled her up. She was the youngest one in their group, and they all took her out to a club. Her boyfriend at the time, Troy Bolton, had wrapped his arms around her in the pulsating club, holding her close to him, slow-dancing even though the music was techno and calling for fast-paced dancers.

Memories of that night flooded back to Gabriella as she turned and started walking down the street, thousands of people flooding around her, bumping and jostling her, muttering apologies. The world all blurred out, though, as she recalled Troy and her old friends, Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans, Chad Danforth…She hadn't seen them in so long. Tears burned behind her eyes and she ducked her head, glad for the sunglasses. The last time she had seen Troy was when she had driven out to the college on the outskirts of the city that Troy taught basketball. She had stood behind the bleachers, watching him through the gaps in the seats. She had been so relieved when she realized he didn't wear a wedding band on his hand. He still looked amazing, and the tugging in her heart prooved to her what she already knew.

She still loved him.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now_

An airplane sounded overhead and she looked up, seeing the streaking tail behind it in the night-sky. Gabriella had never seen a shooting star, but she always thought of them as the tails of an airplane. She closed her eyes, not knowing what she was wishing for exactly. She was wishing to turn back time, to reverse everything that had happened over the past several years. She wished she could go home and run into Troy's arms, belong there, be loved by him. She wished she didn't see her face when she turned on the MTV channel, that it was palstered with the latest Britney Spears scandal instead of the embarrassing wardrobe hiccup at her last award ceremony. She wished her friends would be there when she called—or that she had time to call them in between everything she was doing.

She wished that she knew what to do.

And as she made that wish, a thought came to her. It was a crazy thought, an extreme thought, one that had popped up occasionally over the past few years, but had never really taken root. But now, thinking over it, it was such an easy way out, and, she realized, it was the only way.

_Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

Darrin watched her hoplessly, realizing what was happening and that he was powerless to stop it. She opened her closets, going through and taking out several items, putting them in a bag. She went into the bathroom and came back with the necessary tolietries. She threw a pair of slippers into another bag, as well as a jacket. She then stared across at him.

"I'm sorry, Darrin. Please tell Rodger I'm sorry," she told. She didn't look sorry though. Her eyes were shining and her face was literally glowing. She looked happier than he had ever seen her in the year and half he had been guarding her. He nodded. Rodger Gill, her agent, wouldn't be happy about this at all. And that was an understatement. She got her wallet and then left, walking out of the apartment with a bounce in her step. Instead of taking the stairs, she took the elevator. It got her to the ground floor so much quicker and she made her way through the lobby and hailed a taxi as soon as she hit the pavement. A bright yellow car pulled to the curb and she jumped in, throwing her bags on the seat next to her. Her hair was frazzled from her quick escape and her eyes glowed, her smile big and bright. The taxi driver done a double take when he saw her, realizing the beautiful girl in his taxi was the singer than his daughter idolized.

"Richmond, and now!" She said, laughing slightly at how ridiculous this all was.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now_

She watched scenery fly past as the taxi flew through the city, hitting only two red lights, which was amazing for a Friday night. Her driver dodged other cars, determined to get to their destination. They reached Richmond and Gabriella gave him instructions for the college. She grabbed her bags out of the taxi and handed him way too much money for the twenty minute car ride. When he protested she just shook her head and ran toward the gym as well as she could witht wo heavy bags. Cars were surronding the college, a usual for a Friday night when there was a basketball game. She paid for a ticket and walked into the muggy, loud gym. She stopped as she saw boys running on the basketball court between the gap in the bleachers. She walked forward, her eyes flitting around, as she made her way right into the middle of the group of the people in front of her, trying to find Troy. She spotted a seat free in the middle of the right bleachers and she made her way through the throngs of people, up the metal steps in her flashy black heels that were completely unsuitable for this situation.

Gabriella made her way past the people who were already seated, all of them shouting and cheering on their home basketball team. She sat down, and once again began scanning the court, trying to find Troy.

Then her eyes fell on him. He was standing by two boys who were in basketball uniform. She could only see his back, but she knew that it was him. His hair that was once sandy blonde was now a darker brown and a bit shorter, but he stood the same, his shoulders back and his arms at his sides, his muscles showing through the simple cotton shirt he was wearing. Gabriella's stomach clenched, and she felt like a school girl with a crush once again.

_Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the decatur, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes?_

"Gabriella?" Came a soft, qizzical voice. Gabriella turned around and was met with a fimilar, smiling, African-American face. Taylor McKessie looked confused but she reached down and wrapped her arms around Gabriella, rather awkwardly though, due to the fact she was on a high seating level than her. "Ohmigod!" She gasped. Chad Danforth was next to her and he was grinning from ear-to-ear, his hair still completely wild. Gabriella felt her eyes tear up as he leaned down and gave her a hug also. "Troy always said you'd come and find all of us. Said you'd come back to us." Her eyes fell to the bags on the floor beside her. "And you have!" Taylor shrieked. Gabriella's eyes caught a flash on her finger and she realized with a start that Taylor and Chad must be married.

She felt a jolt in her throat as she realized she had missed something so big, but everything else that was happening right now was so good, and felt so right, she couldn't let the sadness overwhelm her. Chad put his hands to his mouth and bellowed,

"Troy!" Gabriella didn't think Troy would be able to hear over the amazing amound of noise happening in the gym, but he did.

He turned.

And his eyes caught hers.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now_

He dropped the clip board he was holding and jumped over the divider between the court and the spectators. There was a look of confusion on the faces of everyone he past, including his co-coach who frowned and yelled after him. Troy ignored him, and Gabriella felt a stupid, senseless smile breaking out over her face. She pushed past the people in her row and made her way to the steps. Troy had already reached the foot of the metal stair-case and was bounding up it, taking the stairs two at a time. He reached her, and stood on the stair below her, his eyes level with hers. The eyes of almost everybody in their bleacher were on them.

"You're wearing high heels to a basketball game," he said, his voice still silky and strong, and sounding like the most beautiful music to her ears.

"It wouldn't be the first time," she replied, her voice choking up. A ghost of a smile crossed his face as he put a hand to the side of her face and she felt as thought she would melt, just being touched by her Troy again.

"I never stopped loving you," he told her, his breath dancing across her lips as he leaned closer.

"I know," Gabriella replied, her eyes telling him he felt the same. His lips touched hers and Gabriella fell into him, his arms wrapping around her.

Maybe wishes on airplanes really did work…

_Please review!_


End file.
